Roxanne Weasley Prankster Extraordinaire
by Mrs.EliGoldsworthy123
Summary: Roxanne pranks her cousin Victoire to get her to quit using Roxy's things without permission. Just read because I am awful at summaries.


**_So I wrote this like forever ago and I just decided to upload it. It's pointless, plotless, and overall really nothing, but it was still kind of fun. The two pranks described are really kind of stupid because I am not a prankster AT ALL._  
**

**_P.S. Anything recognizable doesn't belong to me but rather to the amazing J.K. Rowling_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :) _**

**Roxanne Weasley - Prankster Extraordinaire **

"ROXANNE!" shrieked Victoire Weasley, storming down the stairs at the Burrow.

"Yes?" asked Roxanne who sitting on the couch. She smiled sweetly up at her cousin.

"Look what you did to my hair!" Victoire yelled, pointing at her head.

Roxanne looked up at her cousin's hair. Her normal silvery-blonde hair was now a mix of colors - mainly pink, blue, and purple.

Roxanne smiled slightly then put on her poker face and looked in her cousins eyes, "I didn't do that to your hair. I'm underage and not at school, how would I be able to do that to your hair?"

"Well, it happened after I did my hair this morning. I couldn't find hairspray so I used yours," Victoire explained, "So it had to be your fault."

Roxanne was starting to get angry, "How is it my fault when you used my stuff without asking? I didn't make you use it!"

"But you could have warned me about it!" Victoire argued.

"How was I supposed to know you'd go snooping through my things?" Roxanne shrugged.

They hadn't realized how loud they were until their parents and grandparents filed into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Look what Roxanne did to my hair!" Victoire shrieked.

"Victoire used my things without permission!" Roxanne yelled at the same time as Victoire.

"Victoire, what 'appened to your 'air?" Fleur asked picking up a strand of Victoire's hair and letting it fall back to her shoulders.

"Roxanne, what did you do to her hair?" Roxanne's mother, Angelina asked.

"I didn't do anything, Mum. She did it to herself, she used my things without my permission. If she had asked I would have told her that it would turn her hair funny colors and not to use it," Roxanne explain.

"Why do you even have something that will turn hair funny colors?" Angelina questioned.

"It's for Dad's shop. I was working on it at school and brought it here to show Dad and see if he wanted to use it in the shop," Roxanne answered.

George, who was trying very hard not to laugh at his niece's expense, nodded, "It's true. But we hadn't really had much time to discuss it. I guess I know now that it works, but Roxy how do we get her hair back to her normal color?"

Roxanne winked at her dad and said, "There lies the problem. See, I'm underage and not at school, so I can't fix it. And I left the potion that does fix it at school on accident. We were already halfway home on the train when I remembered."

"Roxanne, tell us what to do to fix your cousin's hair," Bill said from beside his daughter.

"I'm not telling everyone, that would ruin the product. I'll tell Dad and he can do what he wants with that information. If he wants to fix Vic's hair he can or not. It's up to him. Deal?" Roxanne said to her uncle.

"No deal!" Victoire yelled, "Uncle George isn't going to fix my hair. At least tell someone that will fix it."

"He'll fix it Victoire, don't worry," Angelina said, walking to her niece, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," Victoire said, "Well hurry up. I can't let Teddy see my hair like this." She gestured up to the multi-colored mess on her head.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked over to her dad. She whispered something in his ear and George nodded. George walked over to Victoire, touched his wand to her head, and did a nonverbal spell. The multi-colored locks that had hung down her back were changed back into the silvery-blonde color that they normally were.

Victoire hugged her uncle and turned to walk back upstairs.

"Next time, Vic, don't use my things without asking. I've been working on quite a few products for the shop and some of them are still in the trial phases with no way to fix them," Roxanne told her cousin, smirking.

"Thanks for the warning, Rox," Victoire said, retreating up the stairs.

Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, and Angelina went back into the kitchen, while George stayed behind to talk to his daughter.

"Told you it would work, Dad," Roxanne laughed.

"Well you were right. And now you won't have to worry about Victoire using your things anymore," George smiled, "So what did you set up for Dominique? Nothing to do with her hair right?"

"No, it's perfume. And it works to the benefit of everyone she steals clothes from. If the clothes she wears aren't hers and she sprays the perfume on herself it will turn her skin blue. Until she gives the clothes back to their rightful owner. There's also a spell to get rid of the blue color but it will come back every time she uses the perfume with "borrowed" clothes," Roxanne smiled mischievously.

"Do you get any homework done at school? If you've been working on these products for the shop then you must be falling behind in school," George said, suddenly stern with her daughter.

"Dad, I'm not falling behind in school, in fact trying to think of new products for the shop has encouraged me to not be a procrastinator and actually get my work done the night it's assigned to me. Then I have more time to work on products," Roxanne explained, "I just wish James could have been here to see the result of the hairspray on Victoire. Since he helped me think of it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be seeing a lot of it at school soon, since I plan on selling it in the shop. Along with the perfume if it works. What else are you guys working on?" George said.

"You'll see when it's finished," Roxanne smiled, "So you really think my product with sell? Wait, I do get some of the money right? Since it was my idea and all. I guess James too, since he helped with the hairspray," Roxanne laughed.

"James, yes he does get some. But you, I provide you with clothes and food and a place to live, why would I give you some of the profits?" George asked.

"Because, if I don't get some of the profits, I'll just take my product to Zonko's and they'll give me a percent of the profits," Roxanne shrugged.

"Fine. You and James both get a small amount of the profits but only small amounts. I'm trying to run a business you know," George replied.

"Thanks, Dad!" Roxanne shrieked, hugging her dad, "I'm going to floo James and tell him the good news."

**_Please Review? Pretty Please? Thanks lovelies. :) _**


End file.
